


And now, a Lois Lane-verse drabble.

by nicasio_silang



Category: Superman (Comics), The Mindy Project
Genre: Gen, Mash-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicasio_silang/pseuds/nicasio_silang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I spend a decent amount of my free time imagining the world where Mindy is Lois Lane and Danny is the world's worst Superman. This is, pathetically, all I've actually written of it so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And now, a Lois Lane-verse drabble.

**Author's Note:**

> For more on Lois Laneverse, please see [my tumblr tag](http://gabbysilang.tumblr.com/tagged/Lois-Laneverse) where this was previously posted. Point of interest: Morgan is definitely Perry White. Shauna is definitely Jimmy Olsen.

“Wait, what? You can’t call him that.”

“Why not? He’s a man, and he’s really great at it. No-brainer.”

“It’s cheesy, and," he's reaching. "And it could be construed as anti-semitic.”

“Cheesy?”

“That’s the part that worries you?”

“Look man, I’m sorry that my superior drive, talent, and likability mean that I scored this interview instead of you. But it happened, and I’m writing it, and your input is not needed.” She brushes an assortment of Starburst and Mambos wrappers from her keyboard, he scoots off the desk to avoid them.

“I’m just trying to help you out.”

“Not needed! Or appreciated! I get that you feel threatened by Superman, but…”

“I am not, what, I can’t, what? What?”

“He’s tall, and dashing, kind, and heroic…”

“He’s not actually that tall. I mean he’s not short, but.”

“He rescues kittens from trees, helps old ladies cross the street…”

“I don’t think the kitten thing has actually, that hasn’t been confirmed."

“He’s a hunky slice of all-American beefcake, is what I’m saying. But hey! You’ve got things going for you! You’ve got a full head of hair— at your age, that’s nothing to scoff at!”

“I’m not even 40!”

“And some women probably go for the whole grumpy nerd vibe. There’s always Comic Con. Now. Skitter away, I need another 500 words.”

“You could just call him Badass, or The Boss. The Boss!”

“Oh my God, you need to stop.” Her ear buds go in, frantic typing commences.


End file.
